warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Starlight(Songfic)
A songfic by Rainy. OA is Taylor Swift. This is based on the couple RainpawXAden from The Island. I said "Oh my" What a marvelous tune It was the best night Never would forget how we moved "Oh StarClan," I breathed, gazing up at the beautiful white disk that hung in the sky. Somehow, despite all my qualms about the island, the moon seemed to shine brighter here, the stars more vibrant, like someone had pricked holes in the velvet of the sky and let in the light beyond. "It's beautiful." Beside me, Aden shifted his feet. "Yeah. Nothing like an island moonrise." I nodded in agreement. In the distance, the wind whipped the sparkling blue-green ocean into foam-capped waves, creating a muted frenzy that was now as familiar to me as breathing. A sea breeze brought us the salty tang of the water, mingled with the perfume of exotic flowers and plants. Aden bent down and picked up another aili, so genty that he didn't even break the delicate blue petals. "Want one?" "Sure," I purred softly. "Open up." I opened my jaws, and he placed a petal on my tongue. I closed my mouth and chewed, enjoying the sweet, fresh taste. It tastes like love. I would never forget this night, I was sure of that. It was imbedded in my head, every little detail. "Come on," Aden said. "Let's go down to the beach." "Okay," I said, slightly puzzled. He led the way out of the forest and down to the stretch of sand, milk-white in the silvery moonlight. Without warning, Aden dropped into a crouch, whipped a pawful of sand at me, and sprang away, laughing. "Get back here!" I yowled. "You'll pay for that!" Dashing down the beach after him, I strained to catch up with his long strides. I'd give him this: He was fast. Like a pair of kits, we leaped agiley around each other, ducking and twisting. I had never felt so alive before, and I doubted I ever would again. I would never forget the way we spun in sync, like we belonged to the same person. Like we were part of each other. The whole place was dressed to the nines And we were dancing, dancing Like we're made of starlight, starlight Like we're made of starlight, starlight With tendrils of thick green looped around the chestnut trunks of trees, and large pink and blue begonias nodding their heads, it was like the entire world had decorated just for this occasion. Aden led me back into the woods, to a sheltered mossy cove off to the side. Smooth rocks provided seats underneath us, and purple hibiscuses brushed my shoulder, giving off a sweet scent. "This is such a beautiful place." The ginger tom nodded, smiling. "Don't tell anyone, but it's been my favorite spot for a long time. And I do mean long." He winked. "I... I like the pretty flowers." I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing. "Hey!" He sounded angry, but his green eyes twinkled. "They're gorgeous. Just like- the rest of the island," he finished lamely. A warm flush crept onto my cheeks. "Thanks- I mean, aren't they?" I leaned forward and stuck my nose into the middle of a large powder blue nightrose, ''the giant roses that only bloomed when the light of the moon touched them. A clutter of pollen clung to my muzzle, and I reeled backwards, sneezing. Aden laughed from nearby. I turned with a sheepish grin, and suddenly found myself face-to-face with Aden; I hadn't realized he had come so close. Letting out a whimper of surprise, I stumbled backwards into the thorns of the ''nightrose. "Ugh. Just great." Aden was clearly hiding a smile as he helped me up. "You okay?" I didn't bother replying. "Hey, come on." He took my paws and twirled me around. My breath caught in my throat, and petals dislodged to drift around us like snowflakes. Laughing, I tossed my head back. For once, this island felt true like paradise. Melting into Aden, I let my body become starlight. I met Bobby on the boardwalk Summer of '45 Picked me up, late one night out the window We were seventeen and crazy, running wild I remembered first meeting Aden clearly, the way he had saved me from the nest of tribos, ''the cocky tilt to his smile, the way his ears remained erect even as he pretended not to look at you, and the tenderness he hid under his masculine outer sheath. It was enough to make any other she-cat swoon. I... Well, I wasn't there quite yet, but as he stopped spinning me and put his nose against mine, I came dangerously close. I was so glad he had woken me up, while the rest of the cats slept, and invited me for a walk. Maybe it was crazy and stupid to be having so much fun when we were trapped here, but I didn't care. We were young and wild. Besides, it wasn't like we were getting old any time soon. 'Can't remember what song it was playing when we walked in' 'The night we snuck into a yacht club party pretending to be a duchess and a prince' Later, I forgot a lot of what he said to me. But sometimes, I close my eyes and it all comes flowing back. "Come on. Let's take a dip in the pond," Aden said. We stood on the edge of the green water. Lily pads floated on the surface, their blossoms opened towards the sky. I shake my head. "Nah, I'm not really-" He cut me off by shoving me in, then diving in after me. Spluttering and choking, I burst free of the water and gulp in the air. "You'll pay for that!" Laughing contagiously, he ducked under water. When he came up, a giant lily pad hung across his head like a floppy hat. I giggled and paddled closer, the water slowing my movements. Only my heartrate was speeding up. "You look so silly." "You know how you have leaders back in ShoreClan? I could be leader, and you could be my deputy." He puffed out his chest and marched around, which looked comical times a million in the sluggy water. "Rainpaw, go make a hundred patrols to get me sugar." I laughed. "Yeah right. ''I'd ''be leader." "Whatever," he grinned adorably. I gave a dreamy sigh. "Fine. You're leader. Don't lead the Clan to ruins." "As if. Now go jump off a cliff. I insist." 'I said "Oh my" ''' What a marvelous tune It was the best night Never would forget how we moved We both clambered out of the water, shattering the reflection of the moon in the water. I shook out my pelt, sending droplets flying everywhere. I knew I looked like a spikeball, but at this point, I didn't really care. Aden ducked. "Watch it!" I scraped the last of the pond scum off my fur. "Sorry." "Are you really?" "No. Come on." This time, I lead the way through the forest. Shadows that I usually found threatening didn't seem as bad with Aden by my side. I couldn't explain it, but somehow when he was around, everything else just fell away. Out of the corner of my eye, I studied him, the cougar-like stealth with which he moved, the steady gleam in his emerald eyes. "This is one of the best nights of my life," I said. He paused, widening his eyes in mock-hurt. I wondered how it was fair that a tom had such darling eyelashes. "One of? What night could be better then this?" "I don't know. But maybe you can get this to be the best night ever," I purred. He chuckled. "Oh ye of little faith. Follow me." The whole place was dressed to the nines And we were dancing, dancing Like we're made of starlight Like we're made of starlight "Did I mention I can't climb trees? At all? You'll end up mopping my blood from the floor." "Relax," Aden said. "I'll be right behind you, and I'll catch you when-'' if'' you fall." I snorted. "Please. All that will guarantee is that I'll take you down as well, and there'll be no one to carry us to the medicine cat's den." "This isn't a Clan," he remarked lightly. "Now get to it, before I force you to with a thorn." Grumbling, I locked my claws into the thick bark and began hauling myself up. Did I mention I have a deathly fear of falling as well? I do. I also have a deathly fear of death. "That's it," Aden said soothingly from below me. "Keep going." Muscles screaming in protest, I clambered clumsily up the trunk, then tumbled to the side, onto another thick limb. As Aden padded onto the branch, one paw skidded out from under me, and I was about to slip over when he lunged forward and hooked his teeth into my scruff, steadying me. "You really can't climb." "Shut it," I said crossly, licking my fur. "And thanks." His eyes shone like stars; with the bright light on his fur, he looked like a cat of StarClan. "No problem." He said, "Look at you worrying so much about things you can't change" "You'll spend your whole life singing the blues if you keep thinking that way" I sighed quietly to myself, thinking once again of how we would manage to get off the island. Aden glanced at me, instantly reading my thoughts. "Hey, Rainpaw. Relax. Don't think about that right now." A flash of something -''guilt? No, it can't be.-'' flitted across his face and disappeared again. "Just think about tonight. About you and me. Together. About us." He linked his tail with mine. "Okay," I said, still unconvinced. "Look. We have all the time in the world, literally. We'll get there." "But what about ShoreClan? What will happen to all my friends?" I whimpered. He wrapped his tail more snugly about me, pulling me in. I nestled my head into the crook of his shoulder and breathed in his comforting scent. "It's okay. You'll be a mope your whole life if you keep thinking this way. Focus on the now. I promise it will all work out." He was trying to skip rocks on the ocean, saying to me Don't you see the starlight, starlight? Don't you dream impossible things? "But then again," he continued softly, before I could say anything else. "Sometimes, I do think that maybe..." A flush appeared beneath his ginger fur, and he absently picked up a rock and chucked it into the pond, watching as it skipped across the water, spreading ripples in its wake. "Sometimes I wonder if maybe one day, we will get out of this place. We'll be set free." I frowned. "I'm beginning to wonder if that'll ever happen. If it's even possible." He turned to me, intensity making his eyes like lasers. "Rainpaw, I used to think it was impossible for a she-cat like you to exist. You proved me wrong. Prove me wrong on this too. We'll find a way out of this too. You just have to believe." "Believe," I repeated, gazing up at the sky. For a moment, all my dreams seemed tangible. Like they might actually come true. I said "Oh my" '' ''What a marvelous tune It was the best night Never would forget how we moved The whole place was dressed to the nines And we were dancing, dancing Like we're made of starlight, starlight Like we're made of starlight, starlight Getting to his paws, Aden chirped in a brighter tone, "Come on then. This night's not over yet." I scrambled down the tree after him, scraping and bruising my legs, but not getting seriously maimed, which was an improvement already. Like a pair of fools, we charged through the woods, sending fireflies hurrying out of our way, dancing off into the inkiness of the night. "Okay," I panted, stopping next to him. "You win. This is officially the best night of my life." Aden smiled, as if he was listening to beautiful music, or seeing a piece of artwork that no one else could see through a mist. His gaze was fixed on me; he was looking at me in a way I had never dreamed any tom could. Feeling oddly self-concious, I said, "What next, lady killer?" "Nothing. Just..." He took a step closer, so our chests were against each other. He was a good two inches taller then me, so I had to look up to meet his eyes. My heart was fluttering like a trapped bird in my chest. Slowly, we began to sway to a tune neither of us could pinpoint. I leaned my head against his throat, and he rested his chin on top of my head. We fit together like the pieces of a puzzle. Perfection. Oooh, oooh, he's talking crazy Oooh, oooh, dancing with me Oooh, oooh, we could get married Have ten kids and teach them how to dream When he spoke, Aden's breath tickled my ears. "What would you have wanted for your life, you know, if you hadn't ended up here?" "To be the best warrior I could be. To hunt and serve my Clan to the fullest. And to be deputy, then leader," I added, grinning. He was silent for a moment. "And... Did you ever want... kits?" I stared at him in shock. "K-kits? Um... I don't know. Maybe someday." Aden blushed furiously, and stammered, "W-Well, what about a mate?" "No tom in ShoreClan ever captured my attention really," I admitted. I couldn't tear my gaze away from his, try as I might. "We- Someday, you know... I'd like to spend my life with you." He suddenly dropped his eyes to his paws. "Kits, maybe. We could teach them to be as amazing as the both of us. Teach them how to hope, to love, to dream." I said "Oh my" '' ''What a marvelous tune It was the best night Never would forget how we moved The whole place was dressed to the nines "Oh," I gasped. Aden looked away, staring at everything but me. "Do you mean that?" He inclined his head towards me. "Of course I do." "I- I feel the same way." I felt him stiffen in shock. "You do?" "Yeah. Someday. If we ever get out of here." For a moment, he looked heartbreakingly torn, as if two forces were pulling him in opposite directions. He seemed to shake himself. "Right." And we were dancing, dancing Like we're made of starlight, starlight Like we're made of starlight, starlight Like we're made of starlight, starlight Like starlight, starlight Like we dream impossible dreams "Let's just enjoy ourselves for now. Rainpaw, I'll do whatever I can to help you get off this island. All of us, we'll be free. Can't you just imagine it?" I nodded breathlessly, caught up in his enthusiasm. "Together. We can do it." "No she-cat I've met has ever been stronger then you," Aden said. "And I've never met a braver, stronger tom," I whispered. He winced. "Don't say that." "It's true." I glanced up at the sky and took in my breath swiftly. "Look at the stars, Aden. Aren't they gorgeous?" He nodded. "That's what I feel like you and I are like right now. Stars. Starlight." He laid his tail on my back. I smiled. "Like we're made of starlight." Aden leaned in closer to me, his breath warm on my face. "Let me ask you two questions." "Shoot." Don't you see the starlight? Don't you dream impossible things? Category:Songfics Category:Rainy's Fanfics Category:Rainy's Songfics